Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to the donning and securement of surgical gloves.
Surgeons are often called upon to perform surgeries where exposure to contamination can create unintended medical complications. For instance, surgeons use aseptic techniques to prevent the contamination of open surgical wounds by isolating the operative site from a surrounding non-sterile environment. In addition to protecting the patient from unintended complications, surgeons and others in an operative site must protect themselves from disease and other harmful effects that result from contact with bodily fluid of the patient undergoing the medical procedure. In this regard, surgeons and others in the operative site often wear sterilized surgical gowns, masks and gloves.